bellas only wolf
by ASaviorWillBeThere
Summary: adopted from peace. love. jacob black


**A/N This takes place when Bella and Jake are hanging out in New Moon.**

**Bella POV**

Jake and I were sitting in the garage, working on my Rabbit. I was helping him, but was mainly thinking about the day Edward left me. That day had many surprises.

**Flashback**

"_You don't… want me?" I asked._

"_No," Edward said. He leaned in and kissed me before he ran away._

_I thought of his promise of being with me forever. He broke it, I thought. I started shaking violently and could not stop. I lay down, hoping the pain would stop. After ten minutes, I felt this sharp pain and screamed. Only I didn't make any noise, there was only a howl. What… howl? Did I just howl? I looked down and saw I had paws. My paws were a pitch black._

_I heard thoughts that were not mine. "Who are you?" someone asked nicely._

"_Never mind who he is, we have to find Bella," someone else said._

"_Wait, I think it is a girl," a third person said._

"_I am a girl. I am B-Bella S-Swan," I stuttered in my thoughts._

"_Where are you?" they all asked at the same time._

"_In a clearing off the path about twenty feet from where the path starts," I answered. They were already running toward me._

_Three wolves walked into the clearing. The leader was obviously the biggest and had pitch black fur. On his right was a slightly smaller gray wolf. There was another gray wolf on his left. They would have looked the same except the one on the left had black spots on his back. They walked closer to me. Then the black one said, "I am Sam. This," he pointed to his right with his nose, "is Paul, and," he pointed to his left, "is Jared."_

_I looked to the other boys and realized they had to look up to see Sam. I was eye-level with Sam._

"_Looks like Sam has some competition," Paul said to Jared._

"_Yea, I mean, look at her. It took Sam a year to reach his height now and she just phased and is already as tall as him," Jared said back._

"_Can someone just explain to me what happened?" I asked._

"_Oh, yea. Do you have any Quileute relatives?" Sam asked._

"_Um… I am Ephraim Black's great-granddaughter."_

"_Cool, you are Jacob's long-lost sister, then," Jared said. Paul bit his ear._

"_You told him you would not tell anyone," Paul said._

"_It's okay, I already knew. I found out just a few days ago actually. Billy was my father, I was the oldest kid. When Sarah died, I cared for Jacob. He was only a baby and, being his older sister, I cared for him. When Jake was two, I was kidnapped. I was only ten, so I could not do anything about it. When the guy was caught, Charlie found me in his house and took me in. His wife cared for me like I was her own child because her daughter was my age and killed in a car accident."_

_Sam ended our talk early. "We have to head back. Bella, I have some clothes for you to wear when you phased back. You will have to move to the rez, thought. We will talk in a little bit. To phase back, think happy thoughts. _

_I phased back and we talked. We decided I would move in with my real father. Billy and Jacob were glad to have me back and welcomed my with open arms._

**End of Flashback**

"Bella. Bella!" Jake was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, what?"

"You were zoned out for twenty minutes, I was worried. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. He started shaking.

"You are not telling me something," he said. The shaking got worse. Oh, no, I thought. He is only eight. This cannot be happening.

"Jake, calm down." As I said that, he exploded. I quickly phased.

_Jake. Are you happy know? You are in on the secret._

_You are a wolf? _He asked.

_And you are. _I told him.

_What do I look like? _He asked.

_Exactly like me, only your fur is gray and the streak on your back we both have is black like your paws._

I phased back, put on new clothes and called Sam.

After five hours, Jake was finally a small human boy again. "Ha, I still have my record of fasted time phasing back, ten minutes," I bragged to Jake.

"What? You were faster than Sam, Paul, and Jared? Ha, you guys were beaten by a GIRL!"

"Hey, so were you," they shouted back.

"Yeah, I am also an eight year old kid."

"I was the youngest before you," I reminded him. "I am only sixteen. Sam is twenty-five, Paul is twenty, and Jared is nineteen."

"I hate to break up this conversation," Sam said, "but I have something to tell you all. Ephraim Black was the last alpha. My great-grandfather was the beta of the last pack. The gene skipped over two generations, and is back because the Cullen vampire coven is back. So, you two both are supposed to be alpha, how do you want to work this out?" I looked at Jake. It was always the guys who were the alphas, there never was a girl before.

Jake shook his head and said, "I think Bella should be the alpha. I am too young to make good decisions. Bella is smart and is always able to take the stress out of any situation." I looked down at him with gratitude in my eyes.

"I agree that I am older, but I am female. There has never been a female wolf before. Don't you think we should keep the tradition of it always being a male alpha?"

Sam spoke up, "I agree with both of you. It would not matter that you are female, though, Bella. Why don't we take a vote?"

Jake and I nodded, so Sam asked the guys, "Bella or Jake? The other will be beta."

They all thought, but decided I should be the alpha. Jake was happy at that, though. He is a kid; after all, he deserves to not have all the responsibility.

"What date is it?" I asked.

Paul answered, "September 3rd."

Then the guys realized what I meant. "Great our school starts tomorrow. Jake and I are going to have to miss a few weeks. I can't believe it has only has been a week since I phased. Oh, and Sam and Paul you guys have night patrol. Jared you have morning. Jake and I will have afternoon."

"You guys are so lucky you are out of school," Jake said to the boys.

"If we did it, you can," Paul said.

"You and Sam dropped out. Jared phased after school was over. We have to go to school. You guys did nothing," I said to Paul.

"See ya!" Jake and I yelled as we were leaving to go to our house.

Yah! School.


End file.
